


Stargazing

by Myqueenmarceline



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bad title is also a pun, Bubbline, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, I'll see myself out, Just loving, Pining, Stargazing, Sugarless Gum, Takes place shortly after varmints, cause Marceline's a rockSTAR, so spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myqueenmarceline/pseuds/Myqueenmarceline
Summary: I don't own adventure time in any way, shape or form.I've had this idea for a sort-of date with Marceline and Princess Bubblegum and I finally finished it so I hope y'all enjoy.





	Stargazing

Bonnibel muttered something to herself as she adjusted the telescope, moving it precisely 1.5 degrees to the upper-right and peering through the eyepiece again. She smiled, reaching out and scribbling in her notebook. One of the perks of the log cabin was that, while she didn't have as tall of a vantage point, she could spend the entire night mapping and verifying the stars' positions without having to then force herself to stay awake the next day. She had no subjects to give speeches to, so she could focus on creating her new subjects and studying the rest of the natural world.

She carefully hid a smile as she heard the whisper of feet walking along the roof. A support beam near her creaked, and she turned around.

"Hello again Marceline." Her nocturnal visitor seemed to have sixth sense for when she was staying up, and the idle conversation a welcome break from the quiet monotony.

"Hey Bonnie, what's up?" Marceline asked, walking up behind her. Normally, Bonnibel would detest that someone was looking over her shoulder while she worked, but she decided to let it slide. Besides, the curiosity and questions about her work (even if some of the answers went over Marceline's head) were nice.

They reminded her of an earlier time when she would sneak out of her bed and talk to a midnight visitor about everything, leaning into a cool embrace-

Stop. Those days are over. Right now, she would gladly accept the companionship that was offered. It was useless to pine for a past that she'd purposefully broken off.

Still, she felt a guilty pleasure when Marceline casually wrapped an arm around her shoulder, soft red and white jacket brushing against the back of her neck.

"I believe I've found a rogue star," she said, pulling out a small ruler and a sketching out a diagram of the area it had a apparently just wandered into. Of course, it was incredibly difficult to determine, but for the past two weeks she'd been going over her old maps, and it was the best conclusion she could come to.

"Can I see?" At the question, Bonnibel stepped aside, gesturing Marceline forwards. She verbally directed Marceline, who confirmed that she also saw the pinprick of light.

She then moved aside, accidentally touching the telescope and moving it out of position. Bonnie sighed but merely endeavoured to re-adjust it back into the right place.

After a few minutes, she heard Marceline shifting, the toe of her boot scraping against the wood. "This seems like a bit of a pain... I could show you a closer view of the stars way easier." The remark was said in a neutral tone, but Bonnibel was able to read the slight undertone of nervousness. She blinked, face flushing slightly as she realized what Marceline meant.

She picked up one of her small notebooks and a pen, tucking both into one of the many pockets on her overalls (they really were much more practical than her dress; although she would have preferred a different colour).

"Alright, I suppose it can't hurt," she said, extending her hand as she turned to Marceline, but keeping her expression guarded.

With a not-at-all-reassuring grin, Marceline grabbed it, tugging her forwards. While she was still off-balance, the vampire wrapped an arm around her waist before propelling them both into the air.

The wind whistled by them, and she was gripping Marceline’s jacket so tightly that she couldn’t feel her fingers. This was so incredibly different from flying on her Morrow. Even if she was terrified of falling, she did get a small thrill from being pressed against Marceline’s body.

After the ground faded into a blur beneath them, Marceline slowed down a bit so she was drifting along with the wind more than flying on her own. Bonnibel could feel the air thinning a bit, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

There weren't many clouds, and though Bonnibel was skeptical of how thin they were, when Marceline flew up alongside one, Bonnibel allowed herself to be lowered onto it. If it was unstable, Marceline wouldn't let her fall.

It was certainly a lovely view, with the stars spread out above them and Marceline in her peripheral vision.

"Isn't this a better view?" Marceline asked, yawning slightly as she stretched. Her arm somehow surreptitiously wiggled its' way underneath her to stretch across her shoulders, fingers comfortingly rubbing that one tense spot close to her neck.

The stars were actually farther away now that she didn't have her telescope, but Bonnibel didn't think that was what Marceline had in mind when she asked the question.

She paused for a moment, carefully considering her words before answering. "Yeah, it is."

She shifted slightly, moving closer and leaning her head on Marceline's shoulder. Her jacket was surprisingly soft, and Bonnibel fought the urge to inhale that familiar, comforting scent.

She wasn't sure what the future would hold, but if there were moments like this where she could lie in Marceline's arms, then that would be all right with her.


End file.
